Broken Strings
by Daysi5
Summary: "I felt my eyebrows furrow as I tried to decipher what the lyrics meant. I knew what this meant to Josh. But I didn't want to admit it to myself. I didn't want to admit… that he… still loves her…"


Broken Strings

A/N: okay, second GG fanfic! This was inspired by Ravenrach her, fanfic "To love or to destroy" of TMI (the mortal instruments). This is mostly JoshxDeeDee, but I guess you could say it's slight JoshxCammie. Anyways, enjoy! =P

Disclaimer::: sadly, I don't own the Gallagher Academies. I don't own the song either. Oh, and I'll be posting another story soon, so be on the lookout XP

~3~

Dee Dee POV

"Hey Josh?" I asked in an innocent voice. I really wanted to know what he was listening to. Even though I've known him most of my life, I still didn't have a clue what type of music he was into. But now, as we sat on his bed working on a project, I realized I had the chance to find out.

"Yea?" he took off an ear bud and was now giving me a questioning look. His ivory eyes held a slight look of sorrow.

"Um… I was wondering…" but I didn't get to finish asking because a muffled but strong voice called him, telling Josh he needed to go run a 'quick' errand for him.

"Dammit," he muttered. He got up and opened the door. His dad stood there with a pakage in his hand.

"Josh, can you go give this to Mrs. Gonzalez? She's just three blocks down. Not far." He held out the package to Josh who refused.

"Dad, I can't. I have to work on a project. I can't leave Dee Dee here to work on it alone. I have to-"he started, but I cut him off.

"It's fine Josh, really. I can work on it for a bit alone. Besides, I bet it'll only take five minutes." I saw his dad smile. I knew it was going to take longer than five minutes. It always does. But I only needed a couple minutes to check out his I-pod.

Josh looked at me with doubtful eyes. He too knew it was going to take longer than five minutes. Reluctantly he agreed, apologizing while putting on his jacket.

"I'm sorry Dee Dee. You know who dad is. How he wants me to take over the pharmacy after he retires, so he wants me 'ready'. It's bull." He grumbled. I just smiled at his ranting. He came over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. "I promise, it'll only take five minutes," he told me as he walked towards the door. Right before closing the door behind him, his head popped through the open crack.

"I really am sorry" I giggled at this and threw a pillow at his head, but he dodged it.

"Go already! Of you'll break your promise" I said in between laughs. He grinned and closed the door. I listened for his descent down the stairs. I heard some mumbling and the door slamming shut. Silence.

I swiftly got off the bed and tip toed over to the drawer where he left his I-pod. It was a black nano with a black plastic cover. I took it off 'hold' as I gingerly placed the ear buds in my ear. They were also black. I looked at the paused screen; a song called "Broken Strings" by James Morrison featuring Nelly Furtado was just starting and it was on repeat. It was on a playlist he made, as there were only eight songs on it. I pressed 'play' as a soft voice filled my ears.

_Let me hold you, for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

_But you broke me_

_Now I can't feel anything_

I felt my eyebrows furrow as I tried to decipher what the lyrics meant. _'okay, I guess James is saying that he wants his ex-lover back, but she broke his heart and now he feels broken and lost…?'_ I knew what this meant to Josh. But I didn't want to admit it to myself. I didn't want to admit… that he… still loves her…

_When I love you and so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself_

_When I'm speaking, it's the voice of someone else_

I could feel my eyes water. _'This… I bet this part wasn't for her…it's for…' _but I could hardly bring my self to say who. A small tear streamed down my face. _'Me' _

_Oh it tears me up_

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

Another tear escaped my eye. _'He's still not over her. He gave her another chance… but I don't really remember when… but maybe… I wasn't there… But I guess it wasn't enough for her. God, I'm so stupid. I can't believe I caught him on the rebound' _I looked up at the ceiling and silently cursed to myself.

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

I pressed menu to see what the menu was called. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the title. It read 'Cammie' in black and white. I couldn't believe it. There was another one called Falling In Love by Falling Up, but I didn't dare click it. I knew it would've hurt even more. So the song kept playing.

_Oh the truth hurts, and lies worse_

_How can I forgive anymore?_

_When I love you a little less_

'_So… he's still not over her lying…? Or am I misinterpreting the song wrong?' _I sighed. I now sat on the edge of the bed, my shoulders slumped. My mother always taught me good posture. But I could hardly think now. My head felt fuzzy and heavy. Just then a feminine voice replaced James.

_Oh what are we, doing?_

_We are turning into dust_

_Play house in the ruins of us_

'_Yea, pretty hard to ignore the looks he gives when she's with Zach'_ I sniffed and wiped away an oncoming tear. Now both James and Nelly sang.

_Running back through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When it's too late, too late_

I paused it. 'No' my fingers fumbled to put it back on hold. 'I… I can't listen to it any longer.' My vision was blurring from the cascade of salty tears. Dillon always said I was a baby… and he's right. I scribbled something on a note. I forgot what. But I didn't care. I wiped away the tears in case I see Mr. and Mrs. Abrams. Thankfully I didn't. I quietly close the door behind me as I felt icy droplets on fall on my head and slowly slide down to my shoulders. It felt good. I scurried off to the side walk, leaving Josh's secrets behind me with his house. No matter how hard I tried, I could never hold a grudge. And starting now would make no difference. So I left any to-be anger behind as well.

~3~

A/N: how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible??? I know I made Dee Dee a bit too dramatic, but… she's a hormonal teen! Not a spy! So… she cries easily! x.x

R&R!!!!!!!!!


End file.
